Broken Orange
by mistlove
Summary: Kaufman confronts Raven on the truth about his past and his feelings about the future. Raven/Kaufman, Raven-centric. T for mature themes.


**Title:** Broken Orange  
**Summary:** Kaufman confronts Raven on the truth about his past and his feelings about the future. Raven/Kaufman, Raven-centric. T for mature themes.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Namco Bandai.  
**A/N:** Spoilers for Raven's backstory. Also, way out there headcanon about Raven and Kaufman's relationship in the game.

* * *

"Hey."

Raven cringes slightly when he hears the clear, strong voice and looks up to confirm his suspicions. Kaufman is strolling towards them.

"Kaufman," Yuri greets off-handedly.

"Morning. I'm afraid I don't have any mermen that need killing," she replies coyly, hand slinking over Yuri's shoulder as she passes him. "I just need to borrow your teammate, Raven, if you don't mind."

Yuri turns around, raising his eyebrows at her. "Guild affairs?"

"Personal," she replies matter-of-factly, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. She squeezes hard. "It will just be for awhile. We have some talking to do."

Raven notices Rita glaring sharply at Kaufman before shaking her head suddenly and looking away.

"I would say you can keep him..., Yuri turns his gaze on him, "but we need him."

"Just a little while," Kaufman promises, her tone a sleek professional one.

The group exchanges glances before Yuri shrugs. "Sure. Don't break him." He catches Raven's eyes. "Behave, old man. We'll be back at the inn."

Raven watches as the group leaves. Rita shoots him a furtive glance over her shoulder, eyebrows knitted together before she closes her eyes and runs after the gang.

...

Kaufman leads him to her office in Fortune Market's HQ. It's a spacious room with a regal desk in the center. A floor-to-ceiling glass door leading to an open balcony lies behind the desk, letting sunlight flood in. Bookshelves line the wall to the left of the door. To the right of the desk is a large bed.

"You sleep in here?" he asks, incredulous.

Kaufman has always been a workaholic but he never knew she was this obsessed. Back when they were together, Fortune's Market was still growing and she had to operate out of an inn bedroom. Once she had upgraded to an actual office, he figured she still kept her rental of the inn bedroom for a place to sleep. He should've known she was too busy to bother doing that and would rather have a bed in her office.

"I've got a vacation home or two in other places," Kaufman answers. She pushes him in the general direction of the bed before moving to seat herself in the desk chair. "But you know me, I'm working more often than not. It's just easier to sleep here."

"You need ta take care of yourself more," he mutters. And he means it. She's still young, but she works too hard. He sits down carefully on the bed, turning his gaze meaningfully to her.

Kaufman tilts her head at him, looking at him with a mournful look in her dark brown eyes. "You're talking to me? What about you?" She stands up and shifts towards him.

"Kaufman," he says in warning when she places a hand on his chest.

"Shhh." She leans down and kisses him deep and thorough. She slides a slender hand down his side, securing a loose grip on his hip.

He covers his mouth with the back of his hand when he breaks away, pushing her back with the other.

"We shouldn't," he mutters. He knows this won't end well if he indulges her. And himself. "The young'uns are waiting for me-"

"Stop making excuses."

Kaufman kisses him again, long and hard. Straddling his lap, she twirls her fingers into his hair, playing with his locks before pulling away. She rests her forehead against his, taking a moment to catch her breath. She hums, kissing him with something akin to apologies. He's always had trouble understanding Kaufman sometimes. She can be very matter-of-fact in a relationship. Prim and proper and prudish. But sometimes she's flirty and smooth and languid. Other times she's soft and sweet and gentle.

"Raven." She noses his cheek, fingers curling around the back of his neck. "I know things haven't been... the best between us." She ducks her head down to hide in the crook of his shoulder. "But I want to give us a second try."

"Kaufman, listen, I'm... with Rita now."

She stiffens a little but stays still. "Oh?" Her voice is faint.

"It took a long while ta convince her I was the right guy again after some..." Raven closes his eyes, "stupid actions on my part. But I'm happy with her."

Kaufman sits back to look at him. "I've seen the way she looks at you..." She closes her eyes, shaking her head, "you two aren't together right now."

Kaufman isn't the kind of woman you can trick easily. She's sharp with an eye for lying, but. But Raven has always been a good liar.

"Oh, next you'll be tellin' me I don't flirt with Judy all the time," he growls, playing up his exasperation.

"The Krityan?" Kaufman looks mournful and apologetic. Raven feels sick that he sees it as an opening to get away. "Isn't that only because she reminds you of... Casey?"

Her bringing up Casey is unexpected. He hadn't thought she knew.

She looks up at him, gaze fierce. "Raven, whatever happened to her... it's in the past."

"What gives you any right to say that?" he demands, his anger real this time.

Kaufman doesn't flinch. "I _know_you, Raven. I don't know details about Casey's death, but it's clear to me you're using her death to punish yourself," she says loudly, her accusation falling out in a tumble of words.

Something falls and explodes between them.

Kaufman backs away several steps, pressing a hand to her forehead. "I apologize; that was entirely out of line."

"You're right though," Raven admits quietly. "I blame myself for Casey's death." He looks up to see her staring at him, surprised at his admission to her accusation. "I don't want ta get close ta anybody anymore...," he continues, "because I tried it twice after Casey and both times, it blew up in my face."

A guilty expression clouds over Kaufman's face. He's seen how in control of her emotions she is normally. It's a requirement for being a snappy businesswoman and guild leader. But it always surprises him how much she lets her guard down when it's just the two of them.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out between us and between you and Rita." Kaufman paces towards the floor-to-ceiling glass door. She tucks her hands primly behind her back. "But Raven, you don't think you're worth anything to anyone and that hurts to watch."

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "What do you want me ta say ta make you happy?"

"I want you to admit that you're not alone," she says firmly, turning fully to look at him. "Not anymore."

"I'm not alone."

And he means it.

Kaufman smiles and it looks relieved, almost. "I am still serious about us though," she says quietly after a moment. "I don't think we'd be half bad now that we know each other's secrets."

"Mmn." He stands up, closing the distance between them. He slips a hand behind her waist and pulls her in for a languid kiss. He drags his teeth over her lips, nipping gently here and there. "We won't know until we try again."

Kaufman pulls back to laugh before smiling. "Then let's try again," she murmurs before kissing him gently.

This time he won't make excuses.


End file.
